


learn

by yunh0



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Crying, Degradation, Handcuffs, M/M, Omorashi, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Punishment, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Throat Fucking, bottom jinho, gag ball, ropes, thigh riding, well on his thighs But
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunh0/pseuds/yunh0
Summary: Shinwon has to teach Jinho a lesson.





	learn

Today was award show day and Jinho and his other members were sat backstage after the ceremony. He didn’t find anything wrong with sitting on Hongseoks lap but he couldn’t help but notice Shinwons deathly glare against him. He furrowed his brows for a moment but looked back to where he was supposed to. Jinho sunk into his lap and nuzzled his head against his neck, giggling softly. They were filming a live to thank the fans and their family. “Thank you, universe!” Wooseok yelled out, clapping his hands. Jinho showed a soft smile to the camera and clapped his hands as well, bowing. They all said goodbye to the fans and ended the live, sighing in exhaustion. “Okay, the van is outside.” Their manager stated. 

 

Jinho hopped off Hongseoks lap and made his way to the van. He climbed into the first row, sitting by the window. He felt the seat beside him sink down and looked over to be met with Shinwon, looking angry for an unknown reason. Jinho rested his head onto his shoulder only for him to scoot away. “What’s wrong?” Jinho asked, sitting back up. “You think it’s funny to sit on Hongseoks lap knowing it makes me mad?” He whispered. Jinho shook his head. “Is it really that serious?” He retorted. Shinwon inhaled through his nose. “You know you’re mine.” He said, reaching over to Jinhos thigh, clawing through Jinhos pants. He gasped and tried to move his hand away. “Shin- stop.” Jinho stammered. He felt Shinwon move his hand away as Wooseok hopped on the same seat as them, yelling about nonsense. After all the members got in, they started on the drive back to the dorms which was only a few minutes.

 

Jinho stretched his limbs as he got out of the van and walked into the dorms, heading straight to his room shared with Yuto. He took off his suit, being left in his underwear. He rummaged through his drawers to find some comfortable clothes to change into. He heard footsteps get louder and just assumed it was Yuto. He yelped as he was turned around against his dresser, met with Shinwon. He looked past his shoulder and noticed the door was locked. “What are you doing?” Jinho asked with a disgusted look on his face. Shinwon grinned as he cupped his face in his palms and kissed him roughly. Jinho squirmed under his grip, groaning. Jinho clawed at Shinwons hands in an attempt to move him away but to no avail, it didn’t work. The younger pulled away and led him to a chair and sat him down, holding him still. He reached in a bag behind him and pulled out some ropes. “What the fuck?” Jinho asked as he struggled under him. Shinwon tied the rope around his plush thighs and attached them to the legs of the chair. He did the same to his ankles, then pulling out some shiny handcuffs. Jinho decided to oblige and relax as he heard to cuffs clicking around his hands behind the chair. Jinho watched in confusion as Shinwon pulled out a gag ball. Jinho shook his head as he came closer to his mouth. “Behave or it will just be worse for you.” Shinwon stated. Jinho sighed as he opened his mouth, immediately feeling the plastic fill his mouth. Shinwon patted his cheeks twice and smiled softly, making Jinho roll his eyes. 

 

Shinwon puffed out a breath of satisfaction as he saw Jinhos state. He pulled a chair over to him and sat in front of the older, still grinning. “Hyung looks so pretty~” Shinwon teased. Shinwon traced a finger along Jinhos soft thighs, making him shudder. He slapped the latters thigh harder than comprehension, causing Jinhos eyes to water. Shinwon smiled as he fed off of Jinhos whines and cries. “What a dumb puppy.. drooling and crying, hm?” Shinwon said, landing another spank against Jinhos already reddening thigh. Jinho cried out against the gag ball, feeling his saliva drip down his chin. He closed his legs against the rope, only earning it to rub painfully against his legs. Jinho watched in horror as Shinwon rubbed a finger against his clothed and already hard cock. He groaned out and bucked into his finger, desperate for any kind of contact. “Needy puppy.” Shinwon cooed as he moved his hand away, instead using it to spank Jinho once more. The latter let his tears fall as he moaned and writhed under him. 

 

Shinwon reached under Jinho and pulled his remaining clothing off, erupting a sharp inhale from the older. Shinwon wrapped a hand around Jinhos cock, immediately pumping faster than Jinho can comprehend. Shinwon felt himself get hard as he listened to Jinhos drawn out and pretty moans and whines. He swatched his thumb over his tip, causing him to writhe and cry. Jinho bucked his hips into the youngers hand desperately. Shinwon used his other hand to land another spank to his sore thigh, earning a yelp from Jinho. “Close.” Jinho tried to say, luckily Shinwon heard it but removed his hand in the process. Jinho let his head fall forwards, groaning in frustration. Shinwon picked up his chin with his finger and thumb and looked at him sweetly. Jinho looked at him with teary eyes and waited for him to say something. “This is what happens when you’re bad.” Shinwon whispered. He let Jinho go, his head falling forwards again. 

 

Shinwon cupped his hand around Jinhos sensitive tip causing him to squirm and whimper loudly. Jinho cried out as the rope dug into his thighs, handcuffs chafing his wrists as well. Jinho bit down on the ball as he tried to move away from the younger. Shinwon started pumping his length again, knowing Jinho was already close. Jinho trembled as he squeezed his eyes shut, his tears flowing down his face. He arched his back away from the back of the chair harshly, moaning loudly. Shinwon never stilling his motions as Jinho came with a cry. Jinho squirmed as he felt his sensitivity increase as Shinwon kept pumping. “P- please.” Jinho said, embarrassed at how desperate he sounded even when he was muffled. “I don’t know what you’re saying, puppy. Maybe if your mouth wasn’t full.” Shinwon teased as he went faster, Jinho crying out at the motion. Jinho balled his hands into fists, nails sinking into his palms as he felt his orgasm in his tummy. He sobbed as he bucked his hips upwards, chasing his climax. Shinwon stared into his tear filled eyes as he came into his hand again, breathing heavily. Jinho stared as Shinwon stood up and undid the ropes, the handcuffs, and the gag ball. Jinho cringed at the amount of drool he produced and wiped it off with his hand. He rubbed his wrists and his thighs where the materials cut into them. He looked up at Shinwon who was now shirtless and sitting down in front of him. He patted his thigh and Jinho cocked his head sideways like a lost dog. 

 

“Ride it, whore.” Shinwon said. Jinho felt mortified as he felt his dick get hard again. He stood up and sat down on Shinwons thigh, immediately rolling his hips against his clothed leg. Shinwon stared at Jinho to distract himself from his achingly hard cock. Jinho breathed out as he moved faster, holding onto Shinwons shoulders for support. “Fuck.” He whimpered out as he rode harder. Shinwon inhaled sharply at the sight of Jinho moving sinfully on his thigh. Jinho let out high pitched breaths as he felt his tummy tighten up again. “So- f- close.” Jinho stammered as his eyes began to tear up. Jinho cried out as he slowed his pace, becoming even more sensitive as he came on Shinwons stomach. Jinho rested his head on Shinwons shoulder as he breathed heavily against his skin. 

 

Shinwon pushed Jinho off of him as the both got up and went towards the bed. Jinho waited for his instructions patiently. “Lay down on your back and let your head hang off the edge.” Shinwon ordered as he began taking his pants off. Jinho furrowed his brows but did as he said. He felt Shinwon cup his face and look at him upside down. “Open your mouth.” He said. Jinho obeyed and his eyes widened as he was met with Shinwons cock in his mouth. He tried to relax his jaw and loosen his throat to the best of his ability as the younger went further down his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut as he listened to Shinwon groan as he thrusted into his mouth. Jinho moaned around his dick, causing Shinwon to whimper. Shinwon quickened his pace and began fucking into his mouth. Jinho felt his eyes water again and reached backwards to claw into Shinwons thigh. Jinho moaned one more time before he felt cum pour down his throat and Shinwon moaning his name. Shinwon pulled out, erupting a pop noise. He leaned down to kiss Jinho, still upside down. Jinho closed his eyes and kissed back, relaxing his body into Shinwons touch. Shinwon pulled away and stood up, motioning for Jinho to do the same. Jinho rolled over and stood up in front of him silently. “Shinwon..” Jinho whispered. The younger hummed. “I- um. I have to pee..” He said, immediately feeling his face become burning hot. “Dumb baby. Hold it.” Shinwon said. Jinho bit his lips in doubt. 

 

“Lay down on your stomach.” Shinwon ordered. Jinho did as he was told and laid down, spreading his legs. He quickly regretted spreading his legs because it got even harder to hold his pee. He heard Shinwon pop the cap of a bottle of lube. Shinwon slathered the lube all over his cock, not caring to prepare the latter. Jinho felt the bed sink behind him and then he felt the cold lube touch his hole, making him flinch. Shinwon covered his entrance with an excessive amount of lube before lining up with him. He slowly pushed in, earning whines from Jinho. Once he bottomed out, he pulled out slowly and slammed head on into Jinhos prostate, making him scream out into the pillows. Shinwon immediately quickened his pace immensely, absolutely losing himself in Jinhos warmth. “F-fuck.. I-“ Jinho stammered as he began letting out whines and sobs. Shinwon reached under Jinho and started rubbing into his bladder painfully, causing Jinho to squirm harshly under him. “Please- s-shit.” Jinho sobbed out as he felt his cock twitch. “You gonna piss all over your bed, slut? Huh?” Shinwon purred. Jinho nodded as he whined loudly, his bladder begging to be relieved. Shinwon pounded even harder into Jinhos prostate, barely containing himself at the way his cock slides inside so effortlessly. Jinho whined in pain as Shinwon put more pressure on his bladder and prostate. The latter trembled as he let himself leak a little, chasing desperately for his release. Shinwon dug his nails into Jinhos hips as he went even faster, his orgasm approaching deep in his stomach. Jinhos eyes rolled into the back of his head as he gripped the sheets until his hands hurt. He arched his back upwards as he let go and pissed all over his comforter and sheets shamelessly. Shinwon came at the sight and groaned out Jinhos name before slowing his pace back down. He rubbed Jinhos back as he listened to his heavy breathing silently. “Tired.” Jinho said almost inaudibly. “Wanna take a bath and I’ll wash your sheets?” Jinho nodded weakly, his head hanging down. Shinwon pulled out slowly, making Jinho gasp softly. Shinwon frowned as Jinho fell back onto the bed. “Hey, hey. Look at me, baby.” Shinwon cooed as he went to where Jinho was facing. Jinho looked at him with still teary eyes that were noticeably heavy. “You’re so good.” Shinwon said as he cupped his face in his hands. Jinho nodded as he leaned in weakly for a kiss. Shinwon happily obliged and attached their lips, pecking them softly. Shinwon pulled away and smiled at the latter, letting him go to go turn on the water for his bath.


End file.
